When They Met
by TheDusty321
Summary: Based on a post on Tumblr I found, this is the story of when Yayoi and Iori first met. Written as if each character is being introduced for the first time. Rated K plus to be safe.


**This story is based on a confession I found on tumblr.**

 **I do not own THE iDOM STER. Bandai Namco does.**

* * *

"I'm afraid not, miss." A finely dressed butler said to a young girl with carrot orange hair in pigtails.

The girl wore an orange and yellow shirt, a pink shirt underneath, a denim skirt, and blue sneakers. She was confused about what the butler had said.

"But, why?" she asked the man.

"Because, Miss Takatsuki, you are much too young to be a house-cleaner for the Minase family. I pity your family's financial troubles, I really do. But, rules are rules, so I kindly ask that you take your business elsewhere. Do have a nice day," the man said before closing the front door, leaving the girl standing in front of the mansion she had just been escorted out of.

The girl, Takatsuki, sighed.

"Oh well. At least I tried. I'm just going to have to find some other job," she said.

She turned around and walked towards the front gate of the estate. She barely made it a few feet before she heard the door open. She turned around to see a longhaired brunette with her bangs held back by a pink ribbon. This girl wore a sleeveless pink dress shirt and a long white skirt with pink stripes and strawberries on it, complete with brown boots. The brunette walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

"I saw what happened. Are you okay?" the brunette asked.

Takatsuki nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bump in the road, that's all. I'll find a job somewhere else," she said.

"Why are you looking for a job at your age? Surely, your parents have jobs of their own," the brunette asked.

Takatsuki nodded.

"Yeah, they do. But, you see, my family is poor and my parents are working most of the time, leaving me to take care of my younger siblings and manage the household. I figured the responsible thing would be to get a job of my own. That's why I was here today. But, it seems I'm too young, so I have to go somewhere else," she explained.

The brunette understood.

"I see. Well, I think I have a good job in mind. But, first, I must ask. Do you like to sing and dance? Can you, for that matter?" she asked.

Takatsuki put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Yes. I can sing and dance. What? Do you want me to become an idol or something?" she asked.

The brunette nodded.

"That's it exactly. I want you to become an idol. There's a small talent agency I work for not far from here. I was just on my way there. You can come with me if you want," she said.

"Thank you… um…," Takatsuki trailed off.

"Minase Iori. I heard your name is Takatsuki," the brunette said as she introduced herself.

"Eh? You're a Minase?" Takatsuki asked.

Iori grimaced.

"Yes, I'm a Minase. Now, your name?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Takatsuki Yayoi!" the orange haired girl said, flustered.

Iori frowned.

"Listen, Yayoi. I'm sorry if I sometimes sound mean. It's a habit of mine," she said.

"I see. So, which way to this agency?" Yayoi asked.

"Just follow my lead," Iori said.

* * *

They left the estate and started toward the agency Iori was talking about. Yayoi then noticed something Iori was carrying. It was a stuffed rabbit. The way Iori was clutching it, it seemed precious to her.

"That's a cute bunny, Iori-chan," Yayoi commented.

Iori giggled.

"Isn't he? His name's Charles Donatello XVIII," She said.

"Charles Donatelli?" Yayoi asked as she tried and failed to say the name.

Instead of being offended, Iori just giggled again.

"I also call him Usa-chan. That's easier, right?" she explained.

"Oh, yeah. Way easier," Yayoi agreed.

Yayoi then thought of something.

"Iori-chan? You live in that big house, which means you're rich. Why bother with a poor girl like me?" She asked.

The question took Iori by surprise. She stopped in her tracks. Yayoi stopped too when she noticed.

"Iori-chan?" Yayoi asked.

"Does it look like it matters if you're poor or not?! I was lonely and I wanted a friend! You seemed nice, so I decided to get to know you!" Iori exclaimed.

Yayoi was stunned.

"I'm sorry, Iori-chan! I didn't know!" Yayoi said.

Then something came to her.

"Wait. Aren't there other idols where you work?" She asked.

Iori sighed.

"Well, yes. But, they're not exactly my cup of tea," she said.

"Not your cup of tea?" Yayoi asked.

She had never heard that expression before. Iori could tell and decided to explain.

"It means I don't like them for whatever reason," she said.

"Oh. Why not then?" Yayoi asked.

"Iori-chan? Who's your friend?" asked a voice.

Both girls looked and saw a young woman with long blue hair coming towards them. She wore a light blue sleeveless turtleneck and a long white skirt, complete with cedar-colored lace-less shoes. Iori facepalmed.

"Azusa-san? You're lost again?" she asked the woman.

The woman named Azusa nodded as she stopped in front of Iori and Yayoi.

"You know her, Iori-chan?" Yayoi asked.

Iori looked at her and nodded.

"This is Miura Azusa. She has no sense of direction and is constantly getting lost," she explained.

"My, you certainly are cute. What's your name?" Azusa asked.

"Takatsuki Yayoi. It's nice to meet you, Azusa-san," Yayoi answered.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yayoi-chan. Iori-chan, could you help me to the office?" Azusa replied.

Iori rolled her eyes. She led the way without saying a word.

"Is Azusa-san an idol like you, Iori-chan?" Yayoi asked as they walked.

"Yes, Yayoi, she is. There's also Amami Haruka, Kisaragi Chihaya, and Akizuki Ritsuko. And then there's the Producer, Otonashi Kotori, and President Takagi. Together, we all make the talent agency 765 Pro," Iori explained.

"Wow," Yayoi said in amazement. "So, why don't you like them?"

"Haruka trips over herself almost all the time and has landed on me a bunch of times. Chihaya seems to have a problem, but I don't know what. And Ritsuko is quite bossy and can actually be scary if you get on her bad side. Aside from that, they're very nice people. You'll love working with them, I'm sure," Iori explained.

"Oh. Okay," Yayoi said.

* * *

They soon reached what looked like a small four-story office building with a giant 765 on the third-story windows.

"This is the place, Yayoi," Iori announced.

Yayoi thought it looked nice and was eager to meet everyone. She raced in, with Iori and Azusa on her tail. Iori caught up with Yayoi and stopped her from walking into what turned out to be the boiler room. Iori then led her upstairs to the common room. They walked in and saw a couple of girls there. Two were sitting next to each other on a couch. One had long blue hair like Azusa, but seemed rather stoic. She wore a blue turtleneck with a pale blue collared shirt over it and long burgundy pants with matching shoes. The other had shoulder-length brown hair with a pink ribbon on both sides of her head. She wore a pink shirt with a white long-sleeved vest over it. She also wore a light blue skirt that went down to her knees and beige sandals. Both heard the door open to see Iori and the others come in. The brunette rose up and went to greet them.

"Good morning, Iori-ch… Wah!" she said before she tripped over her own feet and fell on her face.

 _This must be Haruka-san,_ Yayoi thought to herself, _Which means the other one is Chihaya-san._

Haruka stood up with one hand on her face and the other behind her head and a sheepish grin. The other duo looked to see the commotion. One had brown hair tied into two pigtails that concaved downwards and glasses. She wore a white and light blue striped shirt and a pale green skirt that went down to her knees with pale red heels. Her companion had dark green hair with a yellow microphone headset that looked like a hairband. She wore a long-sleeved white collared shirt with a yellow ribbon and a keen green vest over it. She also wore a short dark teal skirt and long gray socks that went above her knees with gray heels. The brunette sighed.

"Haruka. You really need to stop doing that," she said.

"I can't help it, Ritsuko-san." Haruka said to the woman.

 _So that's Ritsuko-san. Iori-chan was right. Ritsuko-san seems like someone who wants things under control. That means the last one is Kotori-san. I wonder what she does if she's not an idol,_ Yayoi pondered.

"Anyway, everyone, the great Iori-chan has brought a new friend over! Her name's Takatsuki Yayoi! She needs a good job to support her family!" Iori announced.

Everyone looked toward the new arrival. Haruka was up first.

"It's nice to meet you, Yayoi-chan," she said.

Yayoi giggled.

"I like you already, Haruka-san. Hi-Touch!" she called, putting her hand up.

Haruka smiled and gave her a Hi-Touch. Iori was confused. Yayoi hadn't done that before. Chihaya was next.

"It's good to see a new face around here. Welcome to 765 Pro, Yayoi-san," she said with a small smile.

Yayoi didn't know how she could tell, but she felt that there was something behind Chihaya's smile. Something she was probably better off not knowing. Ritsuko came forward.

"As Chihaya-san said, welcome to 765 Pro, Yayoi-kun," Ritsuko said as she bowed.

Yayoi bowed too and shook Ritsuko's offered hand. Yayoi then rushed over to meet Kotori. Kotori smiled at the cute now-idol. Yayoi could now see that Kotori had a mole above her chin.

"Hello, Yayoi-chan," she greeted.

"Hi, Kotori-san. I guess you're not an idol, huh?" Yayoi asked.

"No, I'm not. While I have a great singing voice and I do like to sing, I don't see myself being an idol. I just work here as the secretary and discuss things with Ritsuko, the Producer, and President Takagi," Kotori explained.

"Awww. It would be nice to hear you sing, Kotori-san," Yayoi said sadly.

"I'm sure there will be a time when you can hear me sing. Until then, concentrate on your work as an idol, okay?" Kotori suggested.

Yayoi nodded.

"Okay!" she said.

Iori smiled. She was glad to have met Yayoi, as the energetic girl seemed to be what had been missing in her life. Azusa noticed and smiled.

"Iori-chan, I'm happy for you," she whispered.

"Huh? Why, Azusa-san?" Iori asked.

"You seem to be nicer to Yayoi-chan than to anyone else. It leads me to think that you've actually made a friend. My, how cute," Azusa replied.

Iori blushed.

"I-it's nothing like that. I'm just being nice, that's all," she said.

Yayoi heard this though and began to question her being Iori's friend. She wasn't the smartest girl out there. Plus, she didn't know Iori well enough to know that Iori was just being a tsundere and not willing to admit being Yayoi's genuine friend in front of Azusa. Yayoi decided to confront her about it.

* * *

There were no jobs that day, so Yayoi got introduced to the President, whose face Yayoi never got a glimpse of. She also got introduced to the Producer, a man with short black hair and glasses. She had also gotten to know her co-workers a little better. Later on, the Sun was setting and everyone was leaving. When she got her chance, Yayoi pulled Iori aside and wanted to talk to her in private. Iori was surprised and confused. Yayoi looked at her with an unsure gaze.

"Iori-chan, I want to know something. Are you… really my friend? Or are you just taking pity on me and being nice, like you said to Azusa-san?" she asked.

Iori gasped.

 _She heard that?! I better clear this up before I lose my only friend!_ she thought.

Iori looked Yayoi straight in the eye and had her hands on Yayoi's shoulders.

"Yayoi, listen to me. You _are_ my friend. What I said to you was true. I was lonely at home, even with the staff around. You're the first person I've ever considered a friend. When I first saw you, something seemed to click with me, like you would be the best friend I could have. Your selflessness in helping your family only made me want to have you as a friend even more. Sorry if I'm not making any sense," Iori said.

Yayoi shook her head.

"It's okay, Iori-chan. I think I get it. I should be sorry for doubting you like that," she apologized.

It was Iori's turn to shake her head.

"You had every reason to. Just so you know, what I said to Azusa; I say things like that often, but I don't really mean it. You understand, right?" she said.

Yayoi scratched her head sheepishly.

"I think I do," she said.

Iori patted Yayoi on the shoulder.

"Good. Now, what say we go home? You've got a family to take care of, don't you?" she asked.

Yayoi's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh yeah! I have to cook dinner again because Mom and Dad are going to come home late again! I was so worried about our friendship that it completely slipped my mind! Dummy!" Yayoi cried, saying that last part to herself.

Iori was quick to calm her friend down.

"Yayoi, you had every reason to worry since you didn't know me too well. How about I make it up to you by taking you home myself?" she suggested.

Yayoi gasped again.

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Of course I can," Iori answered incredulously, "I'm rich, remember?"

Yayoi conked herself on the head for that one.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I guess it's because you don't act like someone who's rich," she said.

Iori blinked.

"Well, I've learned that money isn't the most important thing, especially if you don't have anyone to appreciate your company. I hardly ever see my family. The only people I see are the butlers and maids. But, that's enough about me for now. You have a family to take care of." She said, taking Yayoi's hand in hers and finally leaving the 765 Pro building.

* * *

She pulled out her phone and called a chauffeur for her and Yayoi. Once she finished, she turned to Yayoi.

"Yayoi. Can you tell me where you live?" she asked.

Yayoi looked around to get her bearings. She mentally retraced her steps from the 765 Pro building to the Minase estate. She then went from there to her house, as she had gone directly from there to Iori's home to apply for the house-cleaning job. Speaking of jobs, she hoped this idol thing would work out. In any case, she soon got a sense of which direction her house was in.

"My house is that way, Iori-chan. At least, I think it is," Yayoi said.

"That's good enough. We can work off of that," Iori assured.

A limousine arrived to pick them up. Yayoi's eyes widened as she gasped. She was awestruck. Iori tapped her, waking her from her trance. She then gestured for Yayoi to get in first. Yayoi gasped again, then got in excitedly. Iori smiled at this and got in after her. Yayoi was looking around with sparkles in her eyes. Iori laughed at her friend's excitement over something that was normal to her. She turned to the driver.

"Take us to a house over in that direction. My friend here will help you," she said to him, pointing in the direction Yayoi had indicated before.

"Yes, milady," he replied.

Soon the limo started moving and the three were on their way. Yayoi managed to contain her excitement enough to lead the driver to her home.

* * *

They finally got there a few minutes later. It was a small two-story home with a fence surrounding a small yard. Iori was surprised at how small it was.

 _It's smaller than the horse stable at home. Yayoi said that she had siblings. How can she, they, and their parents all live in this?_ Iori thought to herself.

Yayoi got out, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Bye, Iori-chan. Thanks for bringing me home," Yayoi said as she bowed.

The driver started to drive away, but Iori stopped him and got out herself. Yayoi was surprised. Iori walked up with Usa-chan in her arms, as always.

"Um… If you don't mind, I'd like to meet your family, Yayoi," Iori said, blushing.

Yayoi's surprised look turned to a smile.

"Of course, Iori-chan! Come on!" she said.

They both went inside and left their shoes at the entrance.

"I'm home!" Yayoi called.

A few heads poked out of a nearby room. There were three boys and one girl, all of varying ages. They all had brown hair too. The youngest boy had light brown nicely kept hair that curled up a little near the bottom and did not have a full set of teeth. He wore a pale yellow shirt with overalls. The middle boy had darker hair that went straight up. He also seemed to have snot hanging in front of his upper lip. He wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts. The eldest boy's hair was the darkest and didn't look brown. He wore an off-white sweater with red sleeves and a big red stripe across the chest with a black shirt underneath, complete with teal shorts with a white stripe down each side. The girl's hair lighter than the middle boy's was and was up in odangos with two bangs framing her face. She wore a white dress shirt with a burgundy skirt and suspenders. Comparing their hair to Yayoi's, Iori didn't think that these kids were related to Yayoi for a brief moment. That was until…

"Onee-chan! Welcome home!" each one greeted.

 _So these_ are _Yayoi's siblings. They certainly seem better than_ my _brothers,_ Iori thought to herself.

The oldest one saw Iori and wondered who she was.

"Who's this, Yayoi-nee-chan?" he asked his sister.

"Oh, Chousuke. This is Minase Iori, my new friend," Yayoi introduced.

Chousuke raised an eyebrow.

"Minase? Like the people you went to work for this morning? Speaking of which, did you get that house-cleaning job?" he asked.

Yayoi shook her head.

"No. I didn't. They said I was too young for it. But, Iori-chan suggested something even better to me. As of today, I'm an idol working for a talent agency called 765 Pro," she replied.

"EH?!" the children all asked in surprise.

"An idol? Are you serious?" Chousuke asked.

Yayoi nodded.

"Yeah. I haven't gotten a single job yet, but I might soon now that I'm officially an idol," she said.

"Ah. I see," Chousuke said.

"Well, you have our support, Yayoi-nee-chan," the girl said.

"Thanks, Kasumi," Yayoi said.

Kasumi smiled. Then, they all heard a funny noise. It was a stomach growling. Yayoi conked herself on the head for the second time that day.

"Oops. I still have to make dinner. You're welcome to join us, Iori-chan," she suggested to her friend.

"Of course, Yayoi. It'd be rude and unfriendly not to accept an invitation. I'll just be right back," Iori said.

* * *

Iori put her shoes back on and went outside. She told the driver to leave and that she'd call him when she's ready to come back. He understood and drove away. She thought about calling her parents, but decided against it. They probably didn't care where she was at the moment, so long as she was home by morning. However, Iori decided to leave a message in case any of the staff were worried. At least, _they_ seemed to care for her.

After she was done with that, she went back inside and left her shoes again, this time really entering the house. She thought it looked rather nice for a commoner's house. It was clean and certainly seemed functional. She found Yayoi's siblings hanging around in the room they came out of before, which she decided was the living room. She looked around. There were tatami mats covering the floor. There was also a table in the middle of the room. There was what seemed to be a set of cabinets in the corner. There were sliding doors to the outside. There were also doors to an extension. She looked inside. This portion had a small bookshelf, a mirror in the corner, and a crib on the other side. Iori was surprised, because all of Yayoi's siblings looked too old to be sleeping in one. She decided to ask about it later. She went back to the main room and saw a small television next to the cabinets. She also saw a door she hadn't noticed before across the hall. There was a sign shaped like a frog's head hanging on it with the letters WC on its mouth. Iori immediately deduced that this was the water closet, a.k.a. the bathroom.

She sat down at the table. The Takatsuki kids immediately came up to her and started talking to her. They asked Iori questions about Yayoi's new job, about herself, about her family. Iori tried to answer the questions as best she could. Throughout the interrogation, she had learned the other two boys' names. The middle boy, the one with the dark brown hair, was Koutarou. Meanwhile, the youngest boy, the one with the light brown hair, was Kouji. Iori quickly noticed that three of Yayoi's siblings had names that started with a K. She also realized that she hasn't seen Yayoi since coming back inside. She then remembered that Yayoi had said that she would be cooking dinner tonight.

"Is Yayoi a good cook?" Iori asked.

"Yep. She sort of has to be in order to feed us, you know?" Chousuke answered.

"Does she do most of the cooking?" Iori asked.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad often come home late because of their jobs, leaving Yayoi to take care of us," Kasumi said.

Yayoi had told her that when they met that morning. Now, Iori saw it for herself. She hoped the money that came from being an idol would be enough to help her family.

"Dinner's ready!" called a voice.

Iori looked to see Yayoi come in with a big bowl of beansprouts. Iori was confused. Yayoi put the bowl down on the table and sat down.

"Excuse me, Yayoi, but there's nothing but beansprouts here. What's the story?" Iori asked.

"Oh, that's simple, Iori-chan. Tonight's what we call the Beansprout Festival. You'll see in a moment that they're actually really good. Now, I hereby declare the beginning of the Beansprout Festival!" Yayoi said.

Iori was still doubtful, but Yayoi paid her no mind. She poured the beansprouts onto a hotplate that was on the table and turned the hotplate on. The beansprouts sizzled while the Takatsuki kids waited eagerly. Yayoi then poured some liquids on to the beansprouts, one of which seemed like a sauce of some kind. Soon enough, the beansprouts were ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Yayoi called.

"Itadakimasu!" echoed the others, Iori not as enthusiastically.

The Takatsukis immediately started digging in. Iori just watched them.

"Iori-chan, if you don't eat any, there won't be any left," Yayoi said to her.

"A-all right, I will," Iori replied.

She picked up a few beansprouts with her chopsticks and put them in her mouth. She quickly found out that, true to Yayoi's word, the beansprouts were delicious.

"Mmmm!" Iori hummed, "I take it back! These are certainly more delectable than they look!"

"I told you so! It's because of my secret sauce!" Yayoi said.

Everyone continued eating. Iori then remembered what she was going to ask.

"Yayoi, why is there a crib in the other room?" she asked.

Yayoi looked to her.

"That crib's been there since I was a baby. As for why we keep it around, Mom's about 1 month pregnant. Nobody's decided on a name yet," she explained.

"Ah," Iori said as she processed the information.

She thought for a moment.

"You do realize, Yayoi, that that's one more sibling you need to take care of," she said.

Yayoi just smiled.

"I'm not too worried. If the idol job pays well enough and my parents manage to keep their jobs, it won't be a problem," she said.

Iori nodded, as she thought Yayoi had a point.

* * *

Not much else was said that night and Iori started preparing to leave.

"Goodbye, everyone and I hope you have a good night," she said as bowed to them.

She had called ahead of time for the driver from before. He was now waiting outside for her.

"Goodbye, Iori-chan. See you tomorrow," Yayoi said, bowing to Iori.

Iori waved as she got in the limousine. It drove off without hesitation. Yayoi waved until it was out of sight. She went back inside and ushered her siblings to bed. After she was done with that, she went to clean up the living room. She spotted something on the floor. Upon closer inspection, she realized in horror that it was Usa-chan. Iori had accidentally left him behind. Yayoi picked him up. She knew Iori would be upset without him. So, without a moment's hesitation, she put her shoes on and ran out the door. It was dark, but Yayoi had remembered the way to the Minase estate. After a good few minutes, she found herself back at the mansion. When she arrived at the door, she knocked three times. A tired maid came to the door, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" she grumbled, "State your business here."

"I came to return this rabbit to his owner," Yayoi said.

Upon seeing the stuffed bunny, the maid gasped.

"Oh my goodness. Come inside," she said.

She led Yayoi inside the foyer.

"Sit here please. I'll have someone get Mistress Iori," she said.

Yayoi agreed and sat down, seeing as she didn't know her way around the mansion.

"Quick!" the maid called, "Get Mistress Iori! Charles has been found!"

Yayoi watched the maid run off. She waited there for a while. She was beginning to fall asleep when…

"Charles!" called a familiar voice.

Yayoi woke up to see a distraught Iori run in with tears in her eyes. She gasped and walked towards Yayoi. Yayoi just smiled as she handed Usa-chan to her. Iori gently took him from Yayoi and clutched him tightly.

"Y-Yayoi," Iori started, her voice cracked, "w-where did you find him?"

"I found Usa-chan on the floor at my house. You must have left him there by accident. I knew you'd be upset if he wasn't there with you, so I came here as quickly as I could," Yayoi explained.

She could see that Iori had been very upset indeed, as she still had tears streaming down her face from red, puffy eyes. Without warning, Iori grabbed Yayoi in a fierce hug. Yayoi said nothing, but returned the embrace.

"Yayoi. Thank you," Iori got out before crying again, this time with tears of joy.

It was joy from having Usa-chan back and also joy from having such a good friend like Yayoi. Yayoi just continued hugging her friend. After a while, Iori settled down. She then gasped and broke the embrace.

"What about your family?" she asked, which led Yayoi to gasp.

"Oh no. I was in such a hurry to get here, I didn't think to write a note," Yayoi said in dismay.

"Excuse me, misses," a butler said.

They both turned to him. It was the same butler from this morning.

"Ah, I knew you looked familiar. You're the girl who applied to be the Minases' house-cleaner. Takatsuki Yayoi, if I'm correct," he said.

"Um, yeah. That's me," Yayoi said, confused.

"Well, while you are still too young to be a house-cleaner, you're at a good age to be Miss Iori's companion. Though," he chuckled, "you already seem to have been 'hired' and are doing your job well. This selfless act tonight shows that. Now, as it's very late, I invite you to stay here tonight. Don't worry, I'll inform your family of your whereabouts in the morning," he finished.

Yayoi bowed.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"No, Miss Takatsuki. We must thank you for coming into Miss Iori's life, even if it was by accident," the butler said, "Now, off to bed with the both of you."

Yayoi yawned and agreed. She turned to Iori.

"Um… If it's okay, I'd like to sleep with you tonight, Iori-chan," she said.

Iori blushed.

"W-w-why would you suggest something like that?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to be lonely, that's all," Yayoi explained.

Iori then understood, her look softening. Yayoi probably wasn't used to being in such a big place, considering how small her house is. She also probably wasn't used to not having her siblings around, so there was that too. Not to mention that Iori was the only person Yayoi knew here. All in all, it would be better if Yayoi stuck to her side. Besides, Yayoi brought Usa-chan back for her. She might as well repay her.

"Okay, Yayoi," Iori sighed, "Follow me. I think I have a nice set of pajamas that would fit you."

Yayoi did as she was told and started to follow her. Iori looked back to see the butler give her a nod before walking away. It was because Iori was being considerate of any problems Yayoi could potentially have sleeping alone, thus being a good friend too. That's what Iori thought the reason was, anyway. In any case, she led Yayoi to her room.

"Aw! This is like something out of a fairy tale! I feel like a princess!" Yayoi commented.

The room was indeed glamorous, with a mirror in the corner and curtains on the bed. Yayoi's exclamation caused a sweat drop appeared on Iori's head.

"Maybe for you, but this is normal for me," she said.

Yayoi laid herself on the bed while Iori went to the closet. She took out a pink nightgown and also took out a peach-colored nightshirt and shorts with daisies on both. Iori had never worn the peach-colored pajamas because pink was more her color, but still kept them because she thought them cute. She figured they would look great on Yayoi. They were a little small, about Yayoi's size, which is another reason Iori never wore them. She showed them to Yayoi, who also thought them cute. They changed into the pajamas and climbed into bed, turning the lights out. With Iori's bangs down, Yayoi almost didn't recognize her. They got under the covers and bade each other goodnight.

"You know, Iori-chan?" Yayoi asked, opening her eyes, "I don't think this is a day I'll ever forget."

Iori giggled and opened her eyes.

"Me neither, Yayoi," she said.

With that, they both shut their eyes again, this time going to sleep.


End file.
